Worms W.M.D
|Microsoft Windows |macOS |PlayStation 4 |Xbox One |Nintendo Switch}} |released = 23 August 2016 Nintendo Switch |genre = Artillery, strategy |modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Worms W.M.D is a 2D artillery turn-based tactics video game in the ''Worms'' series, released on 23 August 2016. It features gameplay similarities with Worms Armageddon than subsequent installments, while adding new features that range from interactive vehicles such as tanks, to buildings that the worms can enter for protection. It is also notable for being the first major redesign the worm characters have received since Worms 3D. Gameplay Worms W.M.D is seen as the successor to Worms Armageddon; graphics and worms are returned to a 2D interface, and gameplay elements such as classes, water physics and dynamic objects are removed. A new feature includes the ability to craft weapons by gathering parts from special crates or by disassembling weapons. New weapons and utilities are added such as a phone battery and a bazooka that creates fiery explosions; classic weapons such as the Holy Hand Grenade return as well. Also new to the series are buildings that the worms can enter to a tactical advantage. Worms can make use of these buildings as a cover from enemy fire or to launch a surprise attack on enemy worms. For the first time, vehicles and stationary turrets are introduced which can alter gameplay in many ways. Worms can enter vehicles such as tanks, helicopters and Mechs that are available from the start or can be spawned by airdrops. Stationary guns, such as machine gun, mortar, flamethrower and sniper, can be used for greater damage within line of sight. Both vehicles and turrets can take damage and become unusable if they take too much damage, after which they are destroyed. Development Following the August 2017 Nindie Showcase presentation, Team17 has confirmed Worms W.M.D for the Nintendo Switch. The game released digitally on the Nintendo Switch eShop on 23 November 2017 worldwide. Team17 initially partnered with Sold Out Sales & Marketing in November 2017 to release physical retail copies by 2018. However, in February 2018, Team17 then cancelled their plans for a physical release. Despite that, by July 2018, UK publisher Super Rare Games announced a limited physical retail release for the Nintendo Switch will be available at a later date. All-Stars On 12 July 2016, as a pre-order bonus, Team17 announced an expansion pack called Worms W.M.D All-Stars, featuring additional content themed after various other video games, such as the Octane Battle Car from Rocket League, several masks for worm customisation, various thematic weapons and additional missions. On 15 November 2016, All-Stars was released for free to all players. Reception |GSpot_PC = 8/10 |GSpot_XONE = 8/10 |IGN_PS4 = 7.8/10 |MC_NS = 83/100 |MC_PC = 76/100 |MC_PS4 = 78/100 |MC_XONE = 75/100 |GR_NS = 83/100 |GR_PC = 80/100 |GR_PS4 = 78/100 |GR_XONE = 75/100 }} Worms W.M.D received "generally positive" reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. DarkZero gave the Switch version of the game 8 out of 10 praising its good selection of offline missions and rewarding training. References External links * Category:2016 video games Category:Artillery video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Strategy video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games Category:Worms games Category:Xbox One games Category:Steam Workshop games